User blog:Overlord9923/Opinion , Suggestions and Questions
''NOTE : THIS IS MY OWN OPINION 'Hello !!!' Opinions 'These few days , there have been a few posts about the 7 stars and ppl wondering whether the mock units gonna get 6 stars...' 'I defintely think the mock units will get their 6 stars . After all , there are some pictures across the web about the 6 star forms of the mock units , even Agni's batch got 6 stars and so did zazabis's batch , so y not the mock units? Gumi will not let down these units , and they probably release their 6 stars form in the future. ''' As for the 7 stars , usually it will be the starter units that get it first right? I do hope that Gumi will give them some bad-ass powers , after all , they deserve much better than being just starter units , as for the others , 7 stars will be like a hack . Think about it , there are so many powerful units out there , plus the stats boost spheres , their stats are like ....damn high... , with the 7 stars , wont they be invincible , sure , this will no doubt attract new players and help keep players that are leaving the game , but for new players , how long will it take , if they cash , probably 6 months to a year , that is with passionate gaming and includes your real life besides gaming ...Unless you are a hardcore, jobless-, yet rich kid , then good for you ! But otherwise , it will be a major turn-off for players. Also , this is my personal opinion but Isn't global turning more into japan , i mean we are actually following them , the many upcoming batches of units , raid batlle? , and etc ...but shouldn't global be different from Japan , like exclusive vortex events , exclusive units only to global , Sure , estia and xenon were great , but we need more of that , and dont u think with so many new units , new players are getting better units compared to those that started early in the game , its a bit unfair huh? But no complaints here , im happy with my progress^^. '' ''Questions 1) So after you defeat the four fallen gods , and you have cleared every single map and extra dungeons , what's next? Will there be a new story? New characters? New units? 2)Trials after Karl , Gradens , Maxwell , cardes , and probably the remaining two of the fallen gods , what's next? 3)When's raid batlle coming? ''Suggestions '1) Offical fan app' '''-App that let fans create own units'' ''-top favourites voted by fans could be converted into vortex events or rare summon units (limited?)'' ''-Let us be different from Japan , as exclusive units only to global'' ''-attract more players'' Let me know about ur comments!!!''' Category:Blog posts